As Long As I Have You By My Side
by Derisory
Summary: Today is Kaneki Ken's birthday and Hide wants to make it the best birthday the half ghoul has ever had, but nothing ever goes as planned for the two of them huh? ((I swear it's better than what it sounds like. Lots & lots of fluffiness.))


Hide woke up feeling extremely excited this morning as it was a certain white haired ghoul's birthday today. Hide grimaced when he remembered how last year's birthday celebration went for Kaneki but the blonde was determined to make this birthday the best one his boyfriend has ever had. Hide tried his best to slip out of the bed both he and his precious ghoul shared and after a few minutes of wrestling with Kaneki, he was free. He did a (small) victory dance to himself when he got free and quickly got dressed, then running down the stairs of the apartment they shared together to the kitchen to quickly grab an apple to eat. When he was done eating his apple, he wrote his dear Kaneki a note saying he'll be out for a little today for "work" purposes and to not worry about him. Hide giggled to himself and walked out the front door of his apartment into the crisp morning air. Half an hour after Hide had left the apartment, Kaneki yawned and stretched his limbs, reaching out to the spot his blonde is sleeping, but felt nothing but a cold spot. Fearing the worst, Kaneki shot out of bed like a bullet and ran around the apartment in a panic searching for his blonde when he saw the note on the table. He eyed the note suspiciously while slowly walking towards it, prepared to track down his blonde and rip apart anyone who dared lay a hand on his sunshine. Picking up the note and taking a few seconds to read it, Kaneki let out a little sigh. Of course Hide had to work today. Again. On Kaneki's birthday. He grumbled to himself and went back into their bedroom, laying down on Hide's side of the bed, letting the scent of his human drift him off to a dreamless sleep.

"Kaneki! I'm home!"

Hide shouted out to his lover when he walked through the front door of their apartment. Hearing no response from his ghoul lover, Hide sighed and walked into their bedroom, poking Kaneki's cheeks.

"Kan~e~ki! Wake up!"

Hide said while continuing the assault to his lover's cheeks, and to his surprise he felt two strong arms wrap around him, pulling him towards a very comfortable warm chest. Kaneki nuzzled himself into Hide's hair and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, humming with content.

"Welcome home, Hide."

"Thank you Ken."

Kaneki froze with the use of his first name as Hide never uses his first name with him (iT'S WRONG SOMETHING IS WRONG WHAT IS WRONG) and pulled himself away from his sunshine.

"Hi.. de? What are you.. Where did that—"

Kaneki was cut off by Hide leaving the room and Kaneki sat there, too upset and hurt to follow after him. Just then the voices spoke up in his mind, taunting him in the best way they knew how.

"H̗͍é̙ ͙̳t̞̞̦h̨͈i̹̲n̻̤̬̕k͎ș̬̯͢ ͉̹͕̬̯̯̱̀y̶͔͕͙͓̳͎͓ò̠̰̱u͙̗̦̜̮͙͡'̦̤r̘͚̣͎̮̦̤e͕̱̯̘ ̩̘͇ḁ̷̮̜̲̟̩͍ ̩͡m̙̘͖͙o̪̦̣̙n͈̪̯̘͝s̞̀t̻̞͚e̴͎͖̟͉̱̥r͇͖̕ ͍͇̼͙̜̘͉t͞h̞a̫̮̖̝͚͘t̠̼̯̺͙̀ ̢̩͇y̬̘ou͇̖͉̥̫'̨̬̪̣̮r̜̰e͉͔͇̻̯̪̬ ̡͕̪͍̻̮a̟̝͓̪͇̫ ̳̱͜gó̜o͈̤̥͉̱̭d̲͔͇͎͚ ̖̳̹̬̖͍͠ͅf̨̱̦̱̰o͖͚̭̮r̤͞ ̢͚̟̘̖̱n͘o͖̟t̸h͖in̛̜̰̫͍̥̭g̱͞ ̭͝m̬̘̥̣̱̳̗a͖n̨͍͖̬̱̜͚ͅ ̢̮̻̦̖ͅe̠a̠̼̠̪̺͈̳t͇̯̪̥͖̺i̫̲̘͔̳̗͡ņ̩͍̤̥̝g̤͙̖̻͙͍͡ ̵͓͖mó͙͎͎̖͕n̘̞̲̖s̶̜̭̗̥̟t̰̠̫̬ḛ͓̲̹̯͖̹r̫ ̶hé̪̙̮'̡̩̹͍̗͖̺̫s̳̫͉̬ ̥̪͓g͚̘̬̗ǫ̱̰̟̬͉̖ͅi̲͎n̬̯̙͙͖̙͟g ̤̩͈̜t̨̼̻o̢̥̝̺ ̝̮̣̖̪͈͙͝l̹̯͡e͙͕͇͘a̦̣͍ͅv̩̬̼͔̣̰͔e̱̩͕ ̛̱͔̺͔̬̻y̳̖oṷ͎̱̺̻̱ ҉̳̠̘̰͕̜h̖̜̻̬͘e̠͙̻̟̥̙͓'̸͎̲͙̫̮̥̖s̗͢ ͕͇̗͔go͖̬̺̞̖i͖̳̦̫̫̬N͈̳̟̭̻̲͢G̰͕̯̙̻̥ ҉̝̳T͓̙̜̦̰͕͠O̭ ͏͖̠͖̹̻̦ͅL̞̦̖̱͝E̮̥̻̱A̸V̺̺͚̟ͅE̝ ̰Y̫ǪU ̧̣͖̱H͚͉̠̙E̦͞S͏̗̯ ̸G̺̙̱̦̙Ơ̹̼̬̮I͈̺̲̳̝͝N̷̜ͅG̱̰̻ ̲̜̼̜͉̯T̟̱̣͚̖͎ͅO̲̰͚̫̜̕ ̧͚͚̣̲̟L̡̼E̪̗̦A҉̮V҉͖̪̞͎E̵̜͚̯̤͉̫ ̱Ý̰̰̼O̦ͅU" the voices kept screaming and screaming at Kaneki and as he lay on the bed with Hide gone from the room, he believed them for once.

~~~~~~time skip half an hour~~~~~~~

'Kaneki is going to be so surprised!' thought Hide as he got everything ready for his proposal to his wonderful white haired half ghoul.

'He'll never see it coming!' Hide snickered to himself about that idea. Hide went back to the bedroom he shared with Kaneki, expecting him to be back asleep as the ghoul had a habbit of sleeping a lot on the bed they shared but boy was he in for a surprise when he saw his precious ghoul packing his clothes into a bag with tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. Hide was in too much shock to form the proper words to ask the ghoul what he was doing, but he rushed forward towards the ghoul and crushed him into a hug.

"Kaneki! What do you think you're doing?!" Hide cried and continued to keep snuggling the ghoul into his body.

"I-I thought you r-realized I'm a m-monster and d-didnt wa-ant me around a-anymore so I w-was getting o-out of your ha-air" Kaneki sobbed into Hide's neck, trembling with panic.

"Oh Kaneki! I could never! You're not a monster. Not now and not ever. You're still the cute adorable dorky nerd I knew back then, okay? Nothing has changed. Do you understand me? Nothing."

"I u-understand, Hide. I'm so sorry.."

"Hey hey shh now. Nothing is your fault" Hide took his sleeve and gently wiped away the tears on his lover's face, then he led them to the bed where Kaneki immediately curled back up into his side with Hide humming and gently petting his white hair.

"Y'know Kaneki, your hair is still as soft as I remember— hell, it might even be softer! You've got to tell me your secret for soft hair. So what is it? A secret shampoo? Oh! A conditioner maybe? Come on Kan~e~ki, tell me!" Hide whined and pouted like a five year old kid when Kaneki (while laughing hard and loud at his lover's childishness) refused to tell his secret.

"I'll figure it out, I know I will."

"Sure you will Hide" Kaneki hummed, "you do know a secret is meant to stay a secret Hide?"

Hide let out a small laugh as he pulled out the little small shaped box out from his sweater pocket, and got down on one knee in front of Kaneki.

"We've been through everything together, you've always been there for me whether it was to help me pull my grades back up or to protect and pull my stupid ass out of a fight," Hide grinned a lopsided grin at his lover, "I guess what I'm trying to say is.. Ken Kaneki will you do the unthinkable and marry such a handsome—"

"Hide!"

Hide let out a laugh, "handsome man that is stupidly and madly in love with you?" Hide looked up to Kaneki and saw a few tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and he nodded his head up and down, too fast for Hide to try to keep up with.

"Of course I will marry you! I love you so much that it hurts Hide!" Hide put the ring on Kaneki's finger and pulled him in for some happy bedroom cuddling where Hide was content, humming and petting his ghoul's white hair. He looked down at Kaneki and broke into a huge grin and started to sing while pointing to the ring on Kaneki's finger.

"If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it—"

"HIDE!"

"I'M NOT SORRY MY WONDERFUL KANEKI."


End file.
